primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Connor Temple's laboratory
Connor Temple's laboratory was a room in the second Anomaly Research Centre, used by Connor Temple, after he agreed to work for Philip Burton. Burton officially stated the lab belonged to Prospero Industries, not the Anomaly Research Centre and disliked ARC personnel entering. Facilities Connor's lab was a small labratory with reinforced concrete walls like the rest of the ARC building. The lab contained a central table and odd wires hung from the ceiling. There was a projector to display Connor's calculations and work onto a blank wall. Connor's lab was connected to the ARC Bio-scan; whick made every room an insolation zone so if an creature incursion was detected, the door would lock and the air would be sucked out of the room. A code was required to enter the room. History Philip Burton assigned Connor the lab sometime after he hired him. (Episode 4.5) Episode 4.7 After moving into the lab, Connor used this room to begin work on the Anomaly Dating Calculator. He showed Abby around who simply commented that it was "messy". Philip however intervened and warned Connor that the contents in the lab were none of the ARC team's buisness. He made sure Connor understood that what went on in there was Prospero's concern only. After the Terror Bird Incursion at the Prison and while Patrick Quinn was escaping the ARC, Connor was in the lab doing projections on the anomalies and discovered from his projections that Convergence was coming. Episode 5.1 Connor began to work more extensivley in his lab and on his theory of Convergence. Abby came and brought him a coffee before Philip sent her out once more. Philip then persuaded Connor to come with him to show him the New Dawn facilities. While they were out, Matt attempted to hack Connor's computer but was caught by Abby who had left her phone in the lab. Curious at Matt's intent, she badgered him for answers. After the Burrowing Insect incursion, Connor's new lab assistant, April, came by and straightened things up for him. She allowed him to read over the plans for New Dawn while she used Connor's lab to video chat with Philip who asked her to inquire as to who else Danny Quinn told that Philip was in league with Helen Cutter. Episode 5.2 Connor began to work more and more heavily on New Dawn in his lab and didn't hear the anomaly alarm while at work. When Abby asked why he was gone so long he told her that he couldn't talk about it. She convinced Connor to come help out. After the anomaly was dealt with, Abby tried to confront Connor in his lab about Philip being evil but Connor wouldn't listen. Episode 5.3 Connor and April begin work on the secret project that is New Dawn. They attempt to get a device to work but it shorts out and fries a piece of it. April leaves to get a new one and Abby, with Matt's encourgement, is sent to find out what Connor is working on for Philip. She uses Jess's computers to gain the code to enter and then breaks in after luring Conner out of the lab. She downloads his hardware onto a seperate disk and then hides in a closet upon Connor and April's return. Abby tries to leave but is soon caught where she and him discuss outside his lab. Later on, Connor's lab becomes the site of the very first man-made Anomaly. Episode 5.4 Philip visits Connor's lab and is impressed with the New Dawn prototype that has been invented. He has Connor open the Anomaly again to get data sent to New Dawn. Matt and the others however, having figured out whats been going on and getting an Anomaly reading in Connor's lab, enter and try to persuade Connor to end this. Philip threatens to have Matt sent out if he tries to interfere. Matt agrees and increases security. While Connor and Abby discuss, a guard is left to guard Connor's lab. While in there, a swarm of Future Beetles come pouring through and invade the lab. They quickly devour the guard and the ARC goes into lockdown. Connor is relieved as his lab is an insulation zone so the oxygen will be sucked out but Matt reminds him that there is still oxygen flowing through the anomaly. Within minutes the beetles chew their way through the reinforced concrete walls and into the airducts. As the others find a way to contain the beetle threat, Matt enters Connor's lab, destroys the machine and locks the anomaly. Later, Connor and Matt return to the lab with a backup of Connor's hardrive to reopen the anomaly and cause it to become a gamma ray burst. Before they can leave however they realize the beetles have trapped them inside. They then break out with the use of a hose and an EMD. Episode 5.5 Connor attempts to distract Philip from starting New Dawn by telling him there is a problem with the prototype in his lab. Connor quickly unhooks the accelerator coil but Phillip quickly figures out the problem. With nothing more to distract Philip, the pair then left. Episode 5.6 Upon the growing power of Philip's New Dawn Anomaly, the anomaly in Connor's lab reopens and at least two Future Predators enter. The predators wreak havoc in the ARC before the team returns and deals with them. Connor, Matt and Becker then arrive at the lab where Matt seals Connor's anomaly with a device used to carry the anomaly. Trivia *The code to enter the lab was "5-2-0-0-2." *The ARC security camera that overlooks Connor's lab was "ARC camera 051." *The laboratory set was previously used as the entrance to the Menagerie in Series 4. Category:Places Category:Second Anomaly Research Centre